Do You PHP Me?
by Yuki Arisa-chan
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! You can call me like that! Belum bisa bikin Summary. :) Just read and review. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata :D
1. Chapter 1

**Do You PHP Me? **by Yuki Arisa-chan

Anime» Naruto Rated: T, Indonesian, Friendship & Romance, Sasuke U. & Sakura H. Words : 1k+

* * *

**Waaa~ dengan niat kuat dan tekan baja. Akhirnya Sachan dapat membuat kisah nista ini :D Sachan yang sebelumnya hanya Reader ini, akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah fict abal. Sachan mau minta maaf kalau Fict ini masih banyak kekurangan dimana-mana. Mohom bimibingan dan petunjuknya para Senior ^^. Fict ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan sahabat Sachan sendiri. Dengan perubahan di mana-mana. Yah,tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sachan persembahkan. Fict pertama dari Sachan. Selamat membaca semuanyaaa~ :D**

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : Sasusaku, Saisaku, Saino

Genre : Friendship & Romance

WARNING : OOC, TYPO(S), Tidak Baku dan Lainnya.

Please Read and Enjoy It! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Pink Candy.**

Sang fajar baru saja mulai memunculkan cahayanya dari ufuk timur. Namun, suara riuh sudah mulai terdengar di sekolah favorit dan nomer 1 di Konoha. Yup, Konoha High School. Sekolah yang memiliki para pengajar profesional, dilengkapi dengan fasilitas dan peralatan canggih dan terbaru, dan satu – satunya Sekolah Bertaraf Internasional di Konoha.

Sekarang bulan Juli. Tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai. Para pelajar KHS sedang sibuk-sibuknya melakukan kegiatan pembinaan bagi siswa baru, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Masa Orientasi Siswa a.k.a MOS. Peraturan MOS di KHS cukup ketat. Siswa di wajibkan mengenakan seragam khusus MOS, membawa buku khusus MOS, mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan rapi, harus sudah berada di sekolah sebelum pukul 07.00, dan lainnya. Bagi yang melanggar peraturan – peraturan tersebut akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Begitulah yang tertulis di selembar kertas yang tertempel di Mading.

**Hari Pertama MOS. Pukul 06.45**

"_Ting Tong.. The first lesson to be entry in five minutes" _begitulah bunyi bel sekolah KHS. Terdengar suara wanita –yang entah siapa, author ga kenal- yang dengan merdunya memberitahukan para siswa-siswi KHS bahwa pelajaran pertama akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

"Tsch!" lagi dan lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya anak itu mendecih sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya. Sekarang, dia sedang duduk di kursi kayu memanjang di bawah pohon cemara. Anak itu terlihat sangat manis, berperawakan tinggi langsing, mengenakan Kaus bertulisan "KHS The Best The Winner" dan memiliki dua cepol khas di sisi kanak dan kirinya. Gadis itu tidak seorang diri. Ia bersama dengan temannya yang terlihat cantik dan err.. terkesan seksi.

"Ino.. dimana Hinata?" Tanya gadis cepol kepada teman seksinya *?* yang ternyata bernama Ino.

"Aku tidak tau Tenten. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?"jawab Ino pada gadis cepol a.k.a Tenten.

"Arghh.. aku tidak tau. Daritadi ku telpon dia tidak mengangkatnya. Bel masuk tinggal 3 menit lagi. Sedangkan tugas MOS-ku di bawanya."

"Ya sudah. Kita tunggu saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

"hn, semoga ga telat aja deh"

**In Another Place. Tepatnya di depan Gerbang KHS**

"Dek absen dulu. Cepat cepat. Sebentar lagi kita baris, ayo jangan lambat" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak sambil menepuk tengannya, memberikan isyarat untuk peserta MOS berjalan dengan cepat.

"Naruto, pelankan suaramu sedikit. Kau merusak telingaku" Tegur teman laki-laki tadi a.k.a Naruto. Dia sedang memberikan paraf di kartu peserta MOS sebelum para peserta masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"iyaiya deh. Eh, sekarang udah jam berapa Sasuke?"

"Hn? Jam 06.48." Orang yang di panggil Sasuke itu menjawab sambil melirik ke jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kiri atletisnya *?*

"Udahan yo Sas, tutup gerbang. Gue masuk duluan yo Sas!" Ucap Naruto dengan santainya sambil mengemut lollipop rasa duren favoritnya. Dan melaibaikan tangannya.

"hn."jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Baru saja Sasuke memegang pintu gerbang. Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang."SENPAI TUNGGU SEBENTAR!". Pemilik suara itu berlari dengan kecepatan super, dan hampir menabrak Sasuke. Peserta MOS yang hampir telat heh?

"Senpai.. hah hah hah.. ini hah.." nafasnya terengah-engah, sambil menyerahkan kartu pesertanya. Orang itu agak membungkukkan badannya. Mencoba beristirahat dan mengambil nafas sejenak.

Sasuke mengambil kartu peserta itu dan melirik jam tangannya. "heh.. pukul 06.49. kau beruntung. Err" kalimatnya tergantung, dilihatnya kartu peserta MOS milik adik kelasnya itu. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa anak 'beruntung' yang hampir telat ini. Setelah menemukannya, dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak sengaja dia melihat foto wajah sakura yang terlihat cukup manis dengan rambut merah muda yg di biarkan terurai"…. Sakura Haruno."

Orang yang bernama Sakura itu. Merasa namanya di sebut hanya menjawab sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. "iya Senpai..?"

**SAKURA POV'**

_Aku cukup lelah, bahkan sangat lelah. Hampir saja aku telat hanya karena Onichan-ku, Sasori-ni keasyikan sms dengan pacar barunya hingga lupa waktu. Apa yang ada di otak bodoh Saso-ni sebenarnya? Apakah dia lupa harus mengantar adik yang selalu dia sayangi ini untuk MOS jam 7 pagi. Hahh~ Masa Remaja -, sejenak tentang Baka Onichan-ku itu. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri tepat di depan Gerbang senpai yang melakukan absen ini mengembalikan kartu pesertaku._

"_Sakura Haruno" Gawat.. Senpai itu memanggil namaku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku kan hanya 'hampir' terlambat. Ya sudahlah, daripada dapat ceramah agama pagi hari. Aku __**harus**__ menjawab dengan sopan._

"_Iya senpai..?" Kurasa tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin. Ku coba melihat wajah senpai pemilik suara baritone, yang menurutku cukup keren. Semoga orangnya se-keren suaranya Kami-sama._

_Aku mengangkat kepala ku perlahan. Melihat penampilan senpai-ku ini dari Bawah sampai atas. Berbadan tegap, atletis, rapi, berkulit putih dan… .Aku tepat melihat menghadapnya. Waw! Kulit putih, Mata Onyx, rambut raven yang terlihat seperti pantat ayam di belakangnya dan Tatapan tajam seperti es. Sungguh kalau saja aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sekarang aku akan menganga .._

**END SAKURA POV'**

**SASUKE POV'**

_Akhirnya selesai juga tugas ini. Cih, dasar wakil ketua merepotkan. Masa dia harus keluar kota di saat seperti ini. Terpaksa sebagai seorang Ketua yang baik aku mesti turun tangan._

_Baru saja aku memegang gerbang. Terdengar suara perempuan memanggilku. "Senpai Tunggu sebentar!" heh? Apa dia bilang. Kakak? Oh.. hampir telat ya dek?ckckc.. kacian._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengunci adik kelasku ini. Tapi dia hanya 'hampir' telat. Huh, sayang sekali. Ya sudah, ku tunggu saja hingga dia sampai._

"_Senpai.. hah hah hah.. ini hah.."Ia menyerahkan kartu peserta MOS nya Kulihat dia tampak lelah. Rambut merah mudanya Nampak sedikit basah terkena keringat… Wait, Tunggu! Apa aku tidak salah ?Merah muda! Unik sekali.. hahaha.. Seperti permen yg biasa dimakan Naruto. Mungkin kalau Naruto melihatnya dia akan melumat habis kepala anak ini.. Hahahha.._

"_Heh. Pukul o6.49. kau beruntung. Err.." Tunggu coba ku lihat namanya.. hmm~ ah ini dia ".. Sakura Haruno" _

"_Iya kak" dia menatap mataku. Mencoba menanggapi lawan bicaranya. Cukup sopan. Coba kulihat wajahnya sebentar. Kulit putih mulus, hidup mancung, mata emerald dan.. Rambut Bubble Gum. Lumayan manis juga nih,Pinky. Hahaha…_

**END SASUKE POV'**

**NORMAL POV'**

Setelah selesai memberi paraf di Kartu peserta Sakura. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Ingat ya dek. Walaupun kita masuk jam 07.00 bukan berarti kamu boleh datang mepet. Tapi lebih baik daripada terlambat. Kali ini kakak biarin kamu masuk."Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar. Seperti bukan dia saja. -,-

"I..iya senpai. Kalau begitu saya duluan."

"hn. Sekarang cepat baris"

"ii.. iya"

Belum 3 langkah Sakura berjalan. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Memanggil seseorang.

"Hei.." Sasuke berjalan menuju arah Sakura.

"Eh? Iya senpai?" Sakura berhenti lalu berpaling. Mungkin sajakan dirinya yang di panggil.

"Besok usahakan jangan datang terlalu pas-pasan ya"Nasihat Sasuke sambil terus berjalan, dan melewati Sakura. Matanya terus ke depan, membelakangi Sakura.

Mata sakura mengikuti arah Sasuke. 1 meter.. 2 meter.. 3 meter.. berbelok, melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan Sakura dan..

"ganbatte… _Sweet Pink Candy"_ Sasuke berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou senpai."

Sakura senang mendapat dukungan dari senpai kelas yang baik. Lagipula Sakura sedikit tersepona *?* dengan ketampanan senpai-nya yang satu ini.* Cie~ Saku-chan udah punya idola ;)*

Kalimat penyemangat senpai kembali terngiang di kepalanya_. "Ganbate Sweet Pink Candy."_

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.. 4 detik.. 5 detik.. eh?

"_.. sweet pink candy"_ … 'SWEET!" Blushhh~ Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia baru saja di panggil manis oleh senpai-nya yg sangat tampan naujubillee~ ckckkc.. emang deh Sakura. Cuma kata 'sweet'nya aja yg di dengerin.. -,-

"What a FREAK DAY!.. tapi gak papa sih. Kakaknya ganteng.. hihihihi"inner sakura berkata dengan alaynya.

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

**Zona Bebas Bacot :**

**Yap, Akhirnya :D berakhirnya chapter 1 ini. Dengan banyak kekurangan dan lainnya. Author minta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada. Silahkan berikan pendapat, saran, kritik dan apapun yang ada di pikiran readers sekalian tentang fict saya. Apapun di terima. Oh iya, Readers-san sekalian jangan panggil saya Author deh, panggil aja Sachan supaya lebi akrab. Bila berkenan, tolong berikan R-E-V-I-E-W nya minna :D Review Kalian adalah Semangat buat Sachan ;) Thankyuuu~ :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Wawawa~ Sachan si putri heboh kembali lagi minna-sama :D Kali ini Sachan mau ngelanjutin Fict Sachan yang jangan sampai imajinasi sachan sendat dan fict ini terpaksa ga mau Hiatus T.T. Maaf kalau Masih banyak kekurangan yang Sachan miliki, Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya minna-sama, dan senpai-senpai semua :D**

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : Sasusaku, Saisaku, Saino

Genre : Friendship & Romance

WARNING : OOC, TYPO(S), dan Lainnya.

Please Read and Enjoy it

* * *

"Ino.. dimana Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tau Tenten. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?"

"Arghh.. aku tidak tau. Daritadi ku telpon dia tidak mengangkatnya. Bel masuk tinggal 3 menit lagi. Sedangkan tugas MOS-ku di bawanya."

" Eh, sekarang udah jam berapa Sasuke?"

"Hn? Jam 06.48."

"Udahan yo Sas, tutup gerbang. Gue masuk duluan yo Sas!"

"KAKAKK TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

"hn. Sekarang cepat baris"

"ii.. iya"

"ganbatte… _Sweet Pink Candy"_

"ya tuhan.. what a freak day?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 :You Can Call Me Like That.**

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri di lapangan. Ditemani cahaya matahari yang bersahabat. Membakar kulit mulus nan indah milik tokoh utama kita ini. Terlihat keringan bercucuran dari kulitnya –juga teman-temannya-. Sakura tengah mendapatkan Pelatihan Baris-Berbaris. Tidak jarang ada anak yang pingsan karena tidak kuat dengan terik matahari dan kejamnya sang pelaatih..

"HAYY! KAMU YANG DI UJUNG KANAN! KONSENTRASI. JANGAN LAMUNIN PACAR TERUS!"Pelatih itu berteriak dengan keras. Manampakkan wajah sangar dan badan besar berbalutkan seragam Tentara.

Selagi pelatih kita berteriak marah, para tokoh kita tengah asyik-asyiknya ngerumpi. Coba kita dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Cih~ berapa lama lagi sih istirahat?"tenten mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Iya nih panas. Mana pelatihnya galak banget"Ino menyahuti.

"Iya no. kayaknya lebih galak daripada akamaru yang marah.. hihihi"Sakura terkikik kecil mendengar gurauannya sendiri. Begitu pula Ino dan Hinata. Hey.. apa kalian lupa sesuatu?

.

"HAY.. PINKY, CEPOL DAN BUNTUT KUDA! APA YANG KALIAN TERTAWAKAN BOCAH!"Teriak pelatih itu.

"Ma.. maaf pak!"ucap Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serempak.

"AYO ULANGI LAGI! SEMUANYA SIAP GERAK!"

.

"_Cih.. Orang tua sialan. Manggil gue tau apa, ini cepol yang bikinj orang-orang tersepona"_inner Tenten memaki pelatih galak dengan narsisnya.

"_Pelatih bodo! Masa rambut pony tail gue di bilang buntut kuda. Awas aja ntar lu!"_kali ini inner Ino yg berbicara

.

"BAIKLAH!KITA SUDAHIN LATIHAN INI! SEMOGA KALIAN SEMUA BISA JADI MURID KHS YG PATUT DI BANGGAKAN"

"SEMUANYA! BALIK KANAN BUBAR… JALAN"

**SKIP TIME.**

Pukul 12.15, jam istirahat kedua. Para Peserta di persilahkan istirahat, dan menjalankan tugas lainnya. Yaitu mengumpulkan tanda tangan para PK (Pengawas Kelas) dan PL (pengawas Lapangan).

"Ra.. Ayo kita ngumpulin tanda tangan"Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang minum di kursinya.

"Hmm? Ayo! Mana Tenten dan Hinata?"Sakura mengambil buku MOSnya.

"A~ mereka sedang makan bekal bersama"sekarang Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan.

"wah~ enaknya. Besok kita bekal ju ya in."

"Iya iya.. tapi kamu masakin aku ya?"

"Yee.. Ga mau. Siapa elo siapa gue coba"Sakura meletin lidahnya ke Ino.

"hahaha.. kita cari Kak Sai yuk!"

"Ehem.. modus nih ceritanya?"Goda Sakura.

"Biarin" kali ini Ino yang melet ke sakura.

"Hahhaha" Mereka tertawa bersama. *Cie~ Co cuit banget, kaya Sachan sama Sahabat Sachan ;)*

Saat mereka tengah asyik-asyiknya bercanda gurau lewat peserta lain. Nampaknya merek baru saja mendapatkan tanda tangan dari orang yang cukup tampan.

"_Senpai yang tadi cakep banget ya."_

"_Iya iya.. tatapannya setajam es. Tipe gue banget!"_

"_Hahaha.. Dasar lo. Ga bisa liat yang mulus dikit."_

"_Tapi rambut kakaknya agak aneh"_

"_Bukan agak lagi. Itumah emang aneh.. hahahaha"_

"_Kayak mirip sesuatu gitu.."_

"_Mirip pantat ayam!"_

"_Iya. Bener. Baru sadar gue.. hahahaha"_

"_Hahaha.. stt sudah. Ntar kedengeran senpai lain bisa mati kita. Hihihi"_

Kurang lebih begitulah percakapan yang terdengar Ssakura dan Ino.

"Sak.. kita cari yo senpai tampan pantat ayam yang mereka bicarakan tadi."

"Eh? Bukannya lo ngincer Sai-senpai?" Sakura bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Bisa-bisanya di berubah haluan begitu cepat.

"Kan penasaran Ra. Hati gue tetep ama Sai-senpai kok!hehehe.."

"Ya udah kita cari."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mengelilingi sekolah. Sakura dan Ino sudah mendapatkan banyak tanda tangan, namun mereka belum menemukan senpai tampan yang mereka cari.

"Ra.. kita Cuma kurang 3 orang lagi."ucap Ino sambil membolak-balikkan buku MOS nya

"wah.. masa? Hebat banget kita. Baru juga hari pertama"Sakura berbangga hati atas kehebatannya.

"iya.. mana kita gak terlalu banyak di suruh-suruh lagi."Ucap Ino girang.

"Pasti dong.. kan lo ngajak gue yang cantik ini. Jadi senpai-nya ga tega nyuruh kita."Jawab Sakura dengan Narsisnya.

"Maksud lo yang cantik gue kali. Hahha" ucap ino tak mau kalah.

"Ihh.. narsis banget. Kamcupay deh lo."ejek sakura

"biarin ding. Berarti lo juga kamceupay"Balas ino, tak mau kalah.

"hahahaha.." Mereka berdua menertawakan diri mereka sendiri.

"_Senpai kelas yang tadi cakep-cakep ya"_

"_Iya.. apalagi yang murah senyum gue banget!"_

"_Kalo gue sih yang ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Manis banget kaya anak anjing"_

"_Tapi menurut gue yang paling cakep sih yang rambut pantat ayam"_

"_Iya.. cakep banget. Tapi kayaknya susah banget di deketin."_

Terdengar percakapan kecil dari peserta lain yang kebetulan lewat dekat Ino dan Sakura.

"Ra.. itu pasti senpai yang tadi kan."Ucap Ino antusias.

"Eh? Ga tau deh."Sakura hanya angkat bahu.

"Ya udah.. kita Tanya yok! "Ino menghampiri peserta tadi dan menanyakan dimana mereka dapat menemukan kakak yang mereka bicaran. Setelah selesai bertanya.

"Gimana no?"Tanya Sakura ke Ino.

"Di bawah pohon Sakura, dekat kolam taman belakang."Jawab Ino di sertai cengirannya.

Ino dan Sakura tidak membuang-buang waktu. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat gerombolan anak perempuan yang berdesak-desakkan meminta tanta tangan. Kenapa hanya anak perempuan? Ya iyalah, kan cakep cakep jadi perempuan yang antusias minta. Dan cowoknya? Mereka males deket-deket katanya. Mungkin iri kali ya.. ckckc

"Itu Ra.. Ayo kita kesana."Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"_SENPAI! TANDA TANGANI PUNYA SAYA… SENPAI SAYA BELUM.. SENPAI YG CAKEP TANDA TANGANIN PUNYA SAYA.. SENPAI SAYA SENPAI!"_Begitulah kegaduhan yang terdengar.

"Iya.. iya sabar ya. Gentian. Jangan desek-desekkan. Semuanya kebagian kok"Ucap salah satu senpai yang berambut layaknya buah durian. Sedangkan senpai yang satunya hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Ino.. gue males desek-desekkan"ucap Sakura. Sakura tidak berkerumbun seperti anak perempuan lainnya. Iya menunggu sampai agak sepi, jadi dia tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan. Sedangkan Ino, ia juga memilih untuk menemani Sakura.

.

.

.

Kerumbunan itu sudah mulai sepi. Kini giliran anak terakhir yang mendapatkan tanda tangan. Anak-anak perempuan itu pun meninggalkan duo ganteng kita ini untuk mencari tanda tangan lain.

"Hahh~ lelahnya. "Ucap senpai berkepala durian itu.

"hahha.. tumben sekali kau bisa sesabar ini, Naruto."ucap senpai yang satunya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau cari pacar Sai, jadi harus jaga _image._ Ahahah"jawab senpai yang ternyata bernama Naruto. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"a.. eh! Kalian berdua. Mau minta tanda tangan juga?"Tanya Naruto yang kebetulan melihat Ino dan Sakura.

"Baiklah.."Naruto dan Sai menandatangani buku Sakura dan Ino. "… Kulihat kalian daritadi hanya berdiri dan menunggu hingga gerumbunan itu pergi. Kenapa tidak langsung saja minta sambil bergerumbun seperti anak lainnya?"Tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ah.. Sakura bilang dia malas berdesak-desakkan senpai!"Ino keceplosan.

"Ish.. Ino"Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino.

"hahaha.. Maaf Keceplosan."jawab Ino dengan entengnya.

Sai dan Naruto memperhatikkan duo sahabat di depannya. Cantik, ceria dan manis. Itulah pikir mereka.

"Nama kalian Sakura dan Ino ya?"Kali ini Sai yang bertanya. Sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"Eh!Sai-senpai tau darimana?"Jawab Ino dengan terkejut. Mungkin sekarang dalam hatinya bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran. Mengingat namanya di panggil orang yang di sukainya.

"Wah.. kau juga tahu namaku"Sai tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kalian kan tadi saling memanggil dengan nama. Tentu saja Sai tau. Oh Iya, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"oh iya ya.. hehehe"Ino hanya nyengir.

"Kalian mau makan siang ke kantin bersama. Ada teman kalian juga kok"Ajak Naruto.

"Hah? Siapa senpai?"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ituloh~ Adiknya Neji. Hyuga.. Hyuga.. Siapa itu namanya."Jawab Naruto ngawur.

"Oh.. Hinata!"Jawab Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Ayo kita ke kantin"Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"A.. engga deh. Saya mau duduk dekat kolam aja."Sakura menolak tawaran dengan halus.

"Aaa~ Kenapa Ra?"

"Klo kamu mau, kamu boleh pergi kok. Kan ada Hinata juga."jawab Sakura.

"Tapi Ra!"Ino mencoba menolak saran Sakura. "hah~" Sakura menghela nafas. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga ini dan berbisik._"jangan sia-siakan kesempatan no. Ajakan Sai-senpai tidak datang dua kali. Ayo.. berjuang. Aku akan menunggu PJ mu.. hihi"_Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk saat Sakura berbisik.

"Hey.. ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah tidak sabar makan ramen."Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"ya udah kami duluan ya Sakura-chan. Ayo Ino-chan"Ucap Sai Sambil tersenyum.

"i..iya kak."Jawab Ino Gugup.

Sakura melihat teman-temannya sudah agak jauh. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kolam atau lebih tepatnya danau buatan yang cukup besar. Sakura mencari tempat untuk duduk. Kebetulan ia melihat pohon yang cukup teduh. Tapi jalannya tertutup semak-semak. Namanya juga Sakura. Dia memilih untuk meloncati semak itu daripada memutarinya sebentar.

Saat Sakura meloncati semak yang lumayan tinggi itu, na'as kakinya tersandung salah satu ranting, dan menyebabkan Sakura terjatu tersungkur.

"_Aduh ranting sialan. Aku jadi jatuh deh. Tapi kok ga sakit ya?Empuk malahan?Rumputnya dari bantal kali ya?"_pikir otak ngawur Sakura.

"ergh.. berapa lama kau mau memelukku Pinky!"ucap suara baritone yang sebelumnya pernah di dengar Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"ma.. maaf .. ee"Sakura meminta maaf kepada kakak yang tidak di kenalnya ini.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"jawab Sasuke.

"e.. maaf Sasuke-senpai. Senpai sedang apa disini."Tanya Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeluarkan wajah polos nan super manis.

"Istirahat. Dan panggil aku Sasuke."Jawab Sasuke. Walaupun tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat wajah manis Sakura.

"ba.. baiklah. Sasuke-senpai"Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa aku menggangu?" Tanya Sakura. Khawatir dia mengganggu istirahat senpai-nya yang satu ini.

"Tidak terlalu."Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh.. Kakak PK atau PL?"Tanya Sakura. Mencoba menghangatkan suasanya yang cukup canggung.

"PL."lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat.

"Oh.. boleh minta tanda tangannya gak kak?"Tanya Sakura, mencoba memanfaatkan Keadaan.

"Hn"Khas Uchiha banget.

"Nama.. Uchiha Sasuke. Jabatan. Jabatan Sasu-senpai apa?"Tanya Sakura. Nampaknya ada yang salah dengan Kalimat Sakura sehingga membuat Uchiha bungsu kita ini agak marah.

"Ne~ baru ku perbolehkan memanggil ku Sasuke, sekarang kau sudah membuat nama panggilan kesayangan untukku Sakura-chan."

"E?Gomen Sasuke-senpai. Ga maksud kok."Jawab Sakura Nampak gugup. Kali ajakan habis ini dia di hukum. Tapi dia agak terkejut Sasuke mamanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

Sasuke agak kaget melihat wajah menyesal Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat Pangeran Es kita yang satu ini menjadi baik. Nampaknya ia tidak rela melihat wajah Sakura menjadi kusut. *Efek benang merah?hihhihi..*

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak melarangmu kok. Sasu-senpai lumayan can call me like that, Sakura-chan."Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut tanpa sadar. *Sachan syok. Bukan sasuke bangettt*

"a.. iya."Sakura blushing.. pipinya Nampak garis-garis merah.

"Coba panggil aku. Sakura-chan"tangan Sasuke masih berada di pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Sasu-sen.. Sasu-senpai"Gugup. Itulah yang di rasakan Sakura.

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

**Zona Bebas Bacot :**

**Ne~ Akhirnya chapter 2. Nampaknya sachan bakalan bikin multichapter nih :/ Maafin Sachan kali Sasusakunya masih dikit. ^^. Makasih buat dukungannya :D Sachan usahain buat update secepatnya ^^. Love yaa~**

**Teimakasih buat semua senpai yang udah kasih review,follow dan baca cerita Sachan. Sachan senang mendapat respon dari kalian :') Dukungan kalian selalu menjadi penyemangat Sachan :D LoveLoveLoveYaaa~  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
